Commission: Homeland Drama
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: At least it would be drama if Fate didn't mess it up by saying something too ridiculous for anyone to keep a straight face. But it's Ok, because what follows is awesome either way. Nanoha, Hayate, Fate sexy fun times. Not work safe, not home safe, nowhere safe. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Homeland Drama**

 **By Major Mike Powell III, a Commission for Anthurak**

At the Takamachi-Harlaown household, harmony and peace often ruled with a loving caress and kiss, and sometimes, the embrace of passion, especially when the Takamachi-Harlaown marriage's childhood best friend came over to let her last name, Yagami, be temporarily added to the family in all but the name of the law.

However, today, things were anything but peaceful.

It was a battle of wills, a battle of gorgeous, heated bodies slick with sweat, and a battle of words throughout.

"Haah...hah! See, Nanoha?! I can push you back with just a single breath! My breasts are far mightier than yours! I can barely even feel your nipples poking them!" Fate T. Harlaown boasted with a stoic tone of voice but there was a clear smirk on her face. She squeezed Nanoha's hands, whose fingers were intertwined with hers, as she arched her back and further mashed her huge chest against her wife and rival.

Nanoha had one eye closed but the other, a deep blue, would not give up. Sweat trickled down her temple as she pushed back.

"I can feel you have goosebumps, Fate-chan! My boobs may be smaller than yours, yes, but they are far more firm! Nice and perky! Not even a hint of sag, unlike you and your huge knockers, Fate-chan~!" Nanoha fought back, mashing her own large chest, smaller than Fate's but yes, twice as firm, against her blonde bedmate.

"A-AH...~! Hah...d-damn...!" Fate winced with pleasure when Nanoha's stiff nipples pushed and rubbed against her hyper-sensitive titty flesh, feeling Nanoha's hardened peaks poke with delicious pressure against her warm, soft skin.

"G-Girls...giiirls, Nanoha-chaaan! Fate-channn...hah...please...stop this...stop fighting...~!" Hayate whined, moaned and cooed where she sat off to the side, kneeling on the huge bed with one hand pawing and squeezing one of her beautiful, large-nippled breasts while the other worked its fingers feverishly on her womanhood, the Riot Force 6 Commander masturbating urgently while her two friends-with-benefits and members of her very own unit's harem, knelt on the bed before her and had this breath-taking boob battle.

This situation was absolutely ridiculous, and Hayate was torn between stepping in and breaking this fight up and getting her friends to kiss and make up, or just sit there and masturbate harder.

"Ssstay out of-oooff this, H-Hayate! This is between...Nanohaaa and I...I'm the best lover...for you, Hayate! Aahhh~!" Fate gasped and moaned in Nanoha's face, the auburn-haired young woman with both eyes shut, biting her lip to deny Fate the satisfaction of hearing her moans.

Fate's breasts were absolutely mighty and just smothered her slightly-smaller bosom and it felt so good. Fate grinned when she looked down and to the side, looking at how love juices dripped down onto the sheets from between Nanoha's legs.

"I'm...I'm...not out...of this yet, Fate-chan! Haaayate-channn...she's...my best loverrrr~!" And thus, with one burst of energy, Nanoha pushed back with all she had, the trace of magic in the air right afterwards, and thus, with a loud "N-Nanoha!"/"Nanoha-chan~!" from her friends and lovers, Nanoha had Fate on her back, the blonde gasping and panting in no time, moaning up a storm quicker than she had the courage to admit, as Nanoha took her knee and draped it over her shoulder while intertwining her own legs around Fate's, leaning back on one hand and holding the blonde by the thigh with the other hand, Nanoha smiling proudly, gazing at Fate and then right at Hayate as she began to push and grind and mash her sweet, hot, wet pussy against Fate's in tribadism with her on top.

Hayate's beautiful eyes became hazy and her heart throbbed and so did her pussy, the girl choking on her own spit as she looked at Nanoha dominate Fate like that. Hayate could have sworn she had a mini-orgasm there, judging by the sudden rush of her fluids that coated her hand between her legs.

"S-Seee, F-Fate...chan...?! Your tits are mighty...but...my pussy's...faaarrr~ better! Heck, my ass is far bigger and more deeeelicious than yours! C'mon, look at it, Fate-chan! Hayate-chan!" And with that boast, Nanoha shifted to keep scissoring with Fate even as she lay on her side, turning her back to Hayate, still gripping Fate's thigh up against her chest, presenting her jiggling ass meat to Fate and Hayate, with the brunette having the best angle to look at those magical buns bounce, jiggle and move about almost hypnotically as Nanoha dominated Fate with her pussy against hers.

Hayate was torn between looking at her blonde and auburn-haired beloveds' assets bounce and jiggle back and forth. She took her hand off her chest and moved both hands to work feverishly on her pussy where she knelt, panting and gasping and moaning almost with desperation as she gazed at Fate's amazing tits and Nanoha's incredible ass as the two gorgeous competing women in heat scissored back and forth against each other.

Then, through her haze of passion and heat and competition with her rival, Fate managed to grin as she reached down and slapped Nanoha's ass once, then twice, a smack from one cheek to the other and even a little poke to Nanoha's backdoor nestled between those jiggling cheeks.

"A~AHHH, Hah, aah, F-Fate-chan-?!" Nanoha cried out and looked over her shoulder at her blonde wife and rival.

"Your...pussy..and ass are great...yes, Nanoha...but...my tongue is better than yours ever has been~!"

And then, Fate reached down and grabbed Nanoha by the ass, one ample, yielding cheek in each hand and then, pulled back with all her might, disentangling Nanoha from her and stopping their tribadism to then have Nanoha's ass and pussy in her face in a 69 with the auburn-haired woman on top, and then, Nanoha's mouth flew open as well as her eyes as Fate speared her pussy with her tongue, burying her face in her tight, sopping-wet snatch.

"A-HHHH~! Ahhh, Fate-chan! Ahhh damn it! Damn it...aahh...m-mou...t-two can play that game! H-Haaayate-chan! Look! Look at my tongue in Fate-chan's...p-puuuussy! See how it's better?! AH!"

Nanoha squealed beautifully as Fate landed two open-palm slaps on her ass as she ate her out and the girl gulped hard and then, tilted her head down to bury her own face in Fate's throbbing pussy.

Hayate barely registered Nanoha's words.

She was on at least her second orgasm so far and her pussy was almost raw, her clit throbbed, but she just couldn't stop masturbating, quickly building momentum towards a third orgasm. This was just the hottest, most incredibly sexy thing she had ever seen: Nanoha and Fate fighting over her in the ideal battlefield: the battlefield of the flesh.

Nanoha and Fate moaned, cried out, sighed and groaned into each other's pussies as they got one another ever-closer to orgasm, one woman determined to make the other cum first.

And then, Fate pulled her face out of Nanoha's cunt to cry out one last boast...and then, everything fell apart. Why?

"Haaah...hah! Haha! You call that penetration?! Come on, Nanoha! I've gotten off harder using Dieci's confiscated cannon as a dildo and sharing it with Hayate than your tongue up my snatch like this!"

Nanoha froze. Hayate froze. Their eyes shot wide open...and then...Fate blinked.

Hayate and Nanoha both burst out laughing.

They burst out laughing, hard, with Hayate keeling over clutching her stomach and sides while Nanoha just rolled off of Fate, clutching her own torso as she laughed so hard, she shed tears.

"...e-eh..." Fate then blushed hotly and sat up on the bed, smiling awkwardly, scratching her cheek. "I'm...so sorry...?" She didn't even know if she had to apologize.

"Haaah...haha...haah! Ohhh my God...oh my Saint Kaizer...!" Nanoha breathed in air greedily, desperate to soothe her burning lungs.

Hayate eventually managed to pull herself together and she gently pet Fate on the head with a huge, goofy smile on her face.

"Haah...hah...it's...it's Ok...it's Ok, Fate-chan...it's Ok. That was just...s-seriously? Hah...hahahaaa...heh...teehee...Dieci-chan's cannon? Well...sorry, but...that sounds incredibly painful." Hayate gave Fate a raspberry and the blonde pouted adorably, crimson orbs looking away from Hayate's bemused blue.

"M-Mou...I knew that wasn't right...I should have said something else...but, but...but you and Nanoha broke character first!"

Nanoha too herself under control and she gently pet the pouting blonde on the head and both young women leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Fate's both cheeks and then, they took turns kissing the blonde sweetly on the lips.

Fate sighed ever-so-slightly.

"Thanks Nanoha, Hayate...but still...sorry I made you two break character and...ending our roleplay just now." The blonde sat on her knees with her calves spread apart and hands folded in her lap.

"Awwww, it's Ok, Fate-chan~ We can roleplay some other time." Nanoha cooed as she wrapped her arms around Fate to hug her, tenderly caressing her cheek.

"In any case, Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan..." Hayate then knelt in front of the two on the bed and began to crawl towards them, reaching a hand out to them, her fingers glistening with her juices.

"You two got me all~messed up...now...since roleplay is out of the question right now...won't you give a hand...or more and finish what you two started?" Hayate purred and smiled a seductive little grin as she watched with glee and heat in her gaze how Fate and Nanoha smiled and took Hayate's hand and fingers into their mouths, licking the digits clean of the brunette's delicious juices.

Taking her fingers out of her beloveds' mouths, Hayate smiled and then, moved in-between Nanoha and Fate's bodies, the three gorgeous young women sharing a tender three-way embrace before they began to swap kisses back and forth with each other, with Hayate receiving the most attention, with Nanoha kissing her deep and passionately while Fate moved her lips to Hayate's jaw, cheek, side of the neck and pulse point and going further down, all the while rubbing her huge chest against Hayate's side.

It was the right thing to do, after all. Hayate had been watching long enough. Now, she was going to participate.

~o~

Hayate's beautiful voice, thick with her Kansai accent, echoed off the sound-proofed walls of her paramours' bedroom. The two women were working their joint sweetheart all over.

Fate and Nanoha lovingly caressed every last inch of Hayate as they could with their lips, hands and breasts. The blonde rubbed her chest up and down Hayate's thigh while giving little licks to her waist, a few nips and nibbles to her hip and upper thigh, lovingly cupping Hayate's sopping-wet pussy in her palm and gently fondling the puffy, drenched labia while Nanoha seemed intent on kissing the soul out of Hayate via a deep kiss laden with both passion and tongue.

Hayate's beautiful breasts, a handful each, were being wonderfully and skillfully fondled by the auburn and blonde-haired young women on top of her, one hand each, while Nanoha moved a hand down to play with Hayate's throbbing clit while Fate gently entered her with three fingers.

"Ahhh…haah…oh girls…oh my God…oh yeeess…~!" Hayate cooed, hissed, purred and moaned as Nanoha and Fate worked their magic between her legs and then, the girl cried out beautifully when Nanoha and Fate's lips became attached to her jiggling breasts and stiff nipples.

Hayate's eyes flew wide open and she screamed and bucked her hips, humping Fate's fingers and pushing her clit into Nanoha's thumb. She had looked down to see Nanoha and Fate's eyes, those beautiful, enchanting eyes, blue and crimson, looking up at her from her tits. That was _the_ hottest thing she had ever seen.

Thus, Hayate came, hitting a powerful orgasm that made her absolutely coat Fate and Nanoha's hands and fingers between her legs in her womanly essence, with the auburn and blonde haired young women gently brought her down from her orgasmic high by gently, slowly letting up on their tit-sucking and fondling of her pussy and clit.

Hayate let off the most adorable little whine when she particularly felt Fate pull her fingers out of her throbbing, still hyper-sensitive pussy.

"Haaah…hah…oh girls…that was…e-eh? Nanoha-chan? Fate-chan~eehh? Ooohhh girlsohmyGOD!" Hayate began, panting and moaning weakly and then, she saw the grins on Nanoha and Fate's beautiful faces. Next, before she could question further, she cooed as her lovers maneuvered her body, Fate spreading Hayate's legs and, with Nanoha's assistance (seeing Hayate was still weak from her orgasm just now), Hayate ended up with her lower body in the air, pussy and anus both presented to Nanoha and Fate, the brunette's legs parallel to her own head in a breath-taking Piledriver position.

And then, Hayate's cry of utter and complete rapture tore from her throat as Fate and Nanoha attached their lips to her pussy and asshole, the blonde's tongue n her snatch and her wife's lips on her anus and tongue spearing her anal passage.

Nanoha Takamachi and Fate T. Harlaown and Hayate Yagami had always been an incredible triple threat of magical prowess, but here, the wives of the threesome were proving why they were the most awesome tag team in all of TSAB, a gorgeous duo displaying their magnificent teamwork skills in a glorious and lewd display of tongues and lips as they drove Hayate to near madness with pleasure, further proving with their oral skills on both her holes why they were their childhood best friend's absolute favorite paramours in her Riot Force 6 harem.

And the top spot on Hayate's harem for Nanoha and Fate was only growing more solidified by the second of escalating pleasure as Hayate could only withstand this "attack on two fronts" for so long.

Eventually, thanks to this breath-takingly lewd display of sexual prowess, with Hayate folded over like a beautiful accordion with Nanoha and Fate hungrily devouring her anus and pussy, the Riot Force 6 Commander could feel a wave of orgasm coming towards her, and she was about to welcome it with open arms and ever wider-open legs.

Nanoha and Fate shared a look and a grin amidst the slickness of Hayate's holes. Fate then attached her lips to Hayate's clit and sucked hard while Nanoha took her middle finger and plunged up to the knuckle into her CO's gripping butthole at the same time that her blonde wife's lips wrapped around the cute little clit.

Thus, with a primal scream of release, Hayate came, and she came hard, a full-body shiver going through her followed up by white-hot pleasure that made her saw stars behind her eyes (When had she closed them?) as that tidal wave of orgasm crashed into her with the sexual force of an Arc-En-Ciel cannon blast.

When it was over and Hayate had regained the ability for coherent thought and speech, she found herself being gently, lovingly caressed and cuddled by her favorite girls, the two women that she treasured the most in her harem.

Nanoha and Fate took turns swapping gentle, loving, leisurely kisses with Hayate and then, each other right in the brunette's face.

"Mmm…mmmhmm~ Chu…oh girls…amazing…this was all amazing…~" Hayate cooed with a happy, satisfied sigh. Nanoha and Fate giggled and gently caressed each other's cheeks and swaying breasts.

"Mmm~ Well…Hayate-chan…~ Please…" Nanoha began, awkwardly rubbing her upper thighs together, which Hayate could see were glistening on the inner upper halves. Fate leaned in to land a soft kiss on Hayate's jaw.

"Please…we're so~ hot right now…we didn't get to finish earlier…please, Hayate…do us~?" The blonde asked with a sheepish little. The brunette blinked twice and then, smiled a radiant smile. She giggled and gave each of her favorite girls a quick kiss.

"Sure thing, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan~! Just sit back, relax and let Hayate-sama do all~ the work!"

~o~

The next step in their threesome lovemaking session saw Hayate on her knees between her two sexy friends, smiling wide, a twinkle in her eye as she saw them reduced to passion-wracked messes as Nanoha and Fate lay on their backs side-by-side with Hayate in the middle, their legs spread wide to give their friend-with-benefits/harem mistress the easiest access possible to their sopping-wet pussies, in which Hayate's fingers worked their (sexual) magic.

The brunette relished in the moans, sighs, whimpers and cries of pleasure coming from her favorite lovers as she fingered and fondled and stroked and just worked them into a frenzy of heat.

Hayate had three fingers of one hand buried deep into Nanoha's hot velvet depths while using her thumb to push down and brush her clit not unlike a button, while she had an index and middle finger up Fate's snatch and ring finger brushing against and poking her butthole, eventually making the blonde's gorgeous eyes shoot widen and then, darken with lust and heat as she felt the brunette woman's finger fully enter her backside.

"C'mon, c'mon, girls~ Go ahead and make up. You two were~ fighting earlier, no? Now, you make up, or I'll ~stop!" Hayate cooed with a huge, lewd grin on her face, her hands threatening to slow down from their steady rhythm.

Nanoha and Fate's eyes widened in shock at that warning, but they were not going to take any chances. So, with beautiful pouts that quickly transformed into seductive smiles, the two women crossed the distance from where they lay and locked lips in a deep, passionate kiss that was as sloppy as it was hot, with spit dripping down to the pillows below their heads from the meeting point of their mouths. They also reached out their hands to take one heavying breast into a hand each, Nanoha rolling Fate's tit in her hand and pinching and twisting the nipple to provide some sweet pain-pleasure to her blonde wife while Fate returned the gesture by kneading and squeezing her partner's own breast hard.

"Mmmhmm. Unh~ That's more like it, girls! Yeees~ This pleases your Hayate-sama, your CO, greatly~ Here's…your…reward~!" Hayate cooed and then gave her darling, sexy friends a kiss of her own before she began to pump away at their pussies with her hands…then, she stopped and shifted, moving down her friends' bodies and taking Nanoha by the hips to pull her on top of Fate, with the two women in love crying out in each other's faces and then, lips in heated kiss, when their clits brushed against each other and their labia became pressed together, the two keeping their legs spread wide open for Hayate to devour their pussies, going from Nanoha to Fate, Fate to Nanoha, her incredibly-talented tongue quickly making her sexy friends lose any capacity for coherent thought and speech.

Eventually, simply one solid minute of frenetic oral work on their united crotches thanks to Hayate's amazing tongue and fingers had Nanoha and Fate's pussies convulsing and squirting out their female essence and making a mess of Hayate's beautiful face as the girl continued to eat them out while orgasm washed over them, and eventually the two wives had yet another orgasm that, once over, left the two completely zapped of their energy, spent, exhausted, satisfied, Nanoha still piled on top of Fate, her face in the blonde's neck and breasts pressed together.

Nanoha and Fate whined and cooed softly in pleasure-complaint as Hayate gently, oh-so-gently licked their inner thighs and pussies clean of every last drop of love juice she could reach, and once that was done, Hayate gently maneuvered them to have herself in the middle, Nanoha and Fate cuddling into her side like content kittens.

"Haaah…girls…oh this was a~mazing. I love you two so much…this is why you two are my favorites, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan~" Hayate cooed in their ears. Then, she playfully booped Fate on the nose. "Even if ruined~ the roleplay, Fate-chan."

Nanoha let off her iconic "Nyahaha~" while Fate pouted adorably, blushing hotly.

"M-Mou, Hayate, knock it off~!"

 **~The End~**

 **I do so seem to be quoting Big Boss often nowadays, huh? Well, Anthurak-san, here you go, my friend~ Thank you so much for your preference and your business! *O* Kept you waiting, huh?**

 **LOL**

 **Anyway, here you go fellas. A silly, sexy, silly~ little tale of sexy fun times for Nanoha, Hayate and Fate and them getting' their roleplay on…even if Fate, the darling little goof, kinda~ messed it up. XD But it's Ok, isn't it, fellas~? ;3**

 **In any case, thanks for reading and please, leave long, detailed, productive and just awesome reviews, 'k~? It's only fair, isn't it? :3**

 **Big shoutout to YuriChan220 for lending me her ear on chat to type out the first half of this story. Your live commentary helped, Yuri-chan~! X3**

 **Seeya next story!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
